


Gang

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gangbang, Love, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister
Summary: “Fammi capire, tu non hai i miei soldi biondina?” disse la giovane donna che le puntava la pistola in testa“Mi chiamo Emma e no, te l’ho già detto. Qualcuno ha fatto casino e non ha consegnato in tempo, se proprio vuoi prendertela con qualcuno, prenditela con il responsabile”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Rivoglio i miei soldi

“Fammi capire, tu non hai i miei soldi biondina?” disse la giovane donna che le puntava la pistola in testa

“Mi chiamo Emma e no, te l’ho già detto. Qualcuno ha fatto casino e non ha consegnato in tempo, se proprio vuoi prendertela con qualcuno, prenditela con il responsabile”

“Tu sei il responsabile” disse lei quasi perdendo la pazienza

“Non sono io la responsabile Regina” disse lei con un accenno di rabbia e accentuando il suo nome, la giovane donna latina tatuata mise giù la pistola e acconsentì a parlare con la sua dipendente senza armi puntate alla testa

“Chi doveva fare il lavoro?” chiese lei 

“Marcus” disse dando un’occhiata agli uomini dietro il suo capo. Lei era così bella ed Emma non sapeva se fosse per i tatuaggi o il fatto che avesse una pistola o che fosse il capo di una gang, sapeva solo che era bellissima e dannazione non aveva mai provato attrazione per una donna e questa cosa la spaventava da morire.  
Vide Regina annuire piano piano, guardandola dritta negli occhi e facendole avvertire uno strano brivido ma che cazzo mi sta succedendo pensò tra se. Regina fece segno ai suoi uomini e cominciò a parlare in un veloce spagnolo, la bionda non capiva assolutamente nulla  
“Ci vediamo si?” disse Regina ad Emma prima di andare via, per sparire con la sua auto.  
Come diavolo era finita a lavorare per una gang di strada? Se lo chiedeva tutti i giorni ma sapeva di avere bisogno di soldi per le ed Henry e nulla l’avrebbe fermata, persino lavorare per Regina Mills.

Era successo quasi un anno fa, aveva bisogno di soldi, suo marito l’aveva lasciata per una donna più giovane ed era scappato in un altro stato, lasciando lei e suo figlio di appena 3 anni, aveva bisogno di guadagnare di più che con il suo misero stipendio da segretaria d’ufficio e fu così che chiese alla sua amica Ruby che le presentò il suo fidanzato Grahm, braccio destro di Regina Cazzo Mills.  
Aveva lavorato molto con lei e avevano litigato molto, ma Emma era brava nel suo lavoro, era molto brava e Regina lo sapeva, cazzo se lo sapeva. Si potrebbe anche dire che il giovane capo tatuato avesse una cotta per la piccola madre bionda single e sicuramente etero.  
Per Regina essere un capo era sempre venuto semplice, sin da bambina al parco giochi, sua madre l’aveva sempre incoraggiata a prendersi ciò che voleva con la forza o no e si era sempre ripromessa che non lo avrebbe mai fatto se mai un giorno avesse avuto un figlio. Tutte le sue relazioni erano finite tragicamente, nessuna delle donne con cui era stata riusciva a sopportare la sua vita, il suo modo di essere e per nessuna non fino ad ora era stata abbastanza innamorata da poter cambiare, sino ad Emma.  
“Ti ha puntato una pistola contro?” disse Ruby urlando

“Si Ruby ma stai calma non è la prima volta che lo fa, ci sono abituata” disse Emma tranquillamente versando il caffè nelle tazze

“Ci sei abituata? Ma ti sei sentita?”

“Senti, non avevo nulla di cui preoccuparmi, non avevo fatto nulla e lei lo sapeva, non aveva motivo di spararmi” disse tranquillamente  
Continuarono a parlare per un po’ fino a quando non squillò il suo telefono, un messaggio da Regina che strano  
-Ho il tuo taglio- diceva solo questo

-Dove?-

-Te li porto io- Regina Mills stava per andare a casa sua.  
Regina non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere, non era mai andata ad una consegna o a riscuotere denaro, si muoveva dal suo ufficio in caso di emergenza, ma da quando Emma Swan era entrata nella sua vita tutto non aveva più un cazzo di senso.


	2. Perchè io?

Erano passati due mesi da quell’incidente e tutta la faccenda della pistola da parte del sexy capo Regina ed Emma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quanto in realtà avrebbe voluto baciarla ed aver avuto la sua cattiva strada con lei, anche se sinceramente non sapeva da dove partire: doveva toccarle il seno? Le gambe? La schiena?   
Come cazzo si faceva l’amore con un’altra donna!   
Era a tutto questo che pensava Emma, tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni, da un mese. Che sapore avrebbe avuto Regina? Che cosa avrebbe provato a sentirla urlare il suo nome?  
“Emma?” sentì in lontananza ma troppo presa a pensare   
“Emma?” sentì di nuovo, che strano assomigliava così tanto alla voce di Regina  
“Emma?” alla fine sentì con anche con annessa dell’acqua ghiacciata che le colava tra il seno “Hai sentito almeno una parola di quello che ho detto?” chiese Regina “  
Ti senti bene?” disse la fine la sexy tatuata, donna di fronte a lei

“Si alla grande” rispose sorridendo “Ci penso io a spostare l’auto, non mi fermeranno se monto il sedile di mio figlio dietro” 

“Ok, perfetto” continuò la donna tatuata

“Posso andare?” 

“Emh…certo” rispose continuando il suo lavoro contabile  
***  
Spostare l’auto fu davvero molto facile, non faceva mai questi tipi di lavoro, normalmente si ritrovava a riciclare denaro o preparare borse per le consegne, non era male e sicuramente aveva meno possibilità di essere beccata che ha muovere pillole o armi. Era ferma ad un semaforo ancora pensando a come fosse cambiata la sua vita da quando Neal era fuggito quando ricette una chiamata  
-EMMA?- Sentì urlare dall’altra parte

-Regina….-

-Non consegnare non andare , cazzo dove sei?- Presa dal panico la bionda non riusciva nemmeno ad orientarsi quando un uomo di origine asiatica entrò nell’auto con una pistola puntata verso di lei, cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico ma dal suo cellulare ancora sentiva la voce di Regina che la chiamava. Prendendo il telefono l’asiatico parlò al posto suo  
-Oh Regina, Regina. Sono arrivato prima io. Dille addio-

-Cazzo Cho se provi solo a toccarla, prendi l’auto ma lascia lei-

-Oh ma io non voglio l’auto- disse prima di mettere giù e sbattere la fronte di Emma contro il volante facendole perdere i sensi.

Si svegliò grazie a un rumore molto forte, come se qualcuno stesse urlando dal dolore, era legata ad una sedia, ma non capiva dove fosse, sembrava tanto un vecchio spogliatoio, sentiva dei bambini ridere al di fuori  
“Bentornata fagiolino” disse una voce sinistra dietro di lei “Il tuo capo ancora non è venuta a prenderti, a quanto pare non le interessi molto. Eh già alla Regina cattiva non interessi” continuò ridendo e guardando per bene la bionda legata “Sei molto bella, come ti chiami tesoro?”

“Non lo sai già?” chiese lei cercando di non far trasparire la sua paura

“Oh ma voglio sentirtelo dire” disse lui spostando l’indice su e giù per le sue cosce aperte a causa del nastro adesivo utilizzato per legarla “Allora facciamo un gioco. Tu rispondi alle mie domande e io non gioco con te” disse ridendo “Immagino tu abbia capito a che gioco mi riferisco” continuò alla fine toccandole il seno

“Non toccarmi” disse lei stringendo i denti

“Allora rispondi”

“Cosa vuoi”

“Dove ha messo Regina il libro?” chiese lui guardandola negli occhi

“Quale libro, di cosa cazzo stai…” ma non fece in tempo a finire che quell’uomo la schiaffeggiò in pieno volto aprendole il labbro inferiore, il sangue le colava giù per il mento finendo dritto tra il suo seno

“Oh piccola, no così ti sporchi tutta” disse prima di strapparle la maglietta esponendo il suo reggiseno “Sei così bella” disse avvicinandosi a lei

“Fottiti!!” disse di riamando facendo si che quell’uomo la schiaffeggiasse di nuovo e urlasse

“Dove ha messo il libro?” scuotendola fino a farle male

“Se fossi in te smetterei di toccarla, prima che ti uccida Hook” disse una voce dietro di lei che conosceva alla perfezione

“Guarda chi ha deciso di unirsi alla festa” disse ridendo 

“Le hai fatto del male?” disse lei con la voce tremante

“No” disse lui ridendo e sogghignando, quando la donna tatuata sentì un lieve

“Regina?!” quasi in preda alle lacrime, Regina si sentì mancare quando vide del sangue vicino alle scarpe di quell’ubriacone, era il sangue di Emma, il suo sangue

“Regina non farlo” disse Grahm mentre vedeva il suo capo in lotta con se stessa con un dito sul grilletto “Scatenerai una guerra”

“Non mi importa” disse lei volendo sparare a quel verme

“Nuh, Regina cara, non vorrai scatenare una guerra. Dammi quel libro”

“Non posso” disse lei con aria arrabbiata

“Allora la ucciderò, non mi serve più a nulla” disse prendendo la sua pistola e puntandola a Emma. Sentì Emma singhiozzare, cazzo che situazione….

“Regina ti prego” era Emma che parlava

“Non puoi ucciderla” disse lei sorridendo

“E per quale motivo non posso?”

“Tuo padre si incazzerà” aggiunse Grahm “Immagina, tuo padre che viene a sapere che hai ucciso qualcuno di Regina Mills. Vorrebbe dire guerra, anche in questo caso, ma peggio”

“Tu vuoi spodestarlo” disse Regina ridendo “Vuoi prendere il posto di tuo padre?” 

“Regina stai zitta o le sparo” 

“Morirai” aggiunse una terza persona 

“Gold” dissero Regina e Grahm

“Papà” disse contemporaneamente Hook

“Lasciala e fai andare la giovane signorina Mills via di qui. Non voglio una guerra e non la voglio di certo contro di lei. Sono troppo vecchio per queste stronzate”  
***  
Emma era svenuta non si sa da quanto ma si risvegliò un paio di ore dopo, in un letto a lei sconosciuto, in una casa a lei sconosciuta con piccolo cagnolino che la stava annusando e una padrona di casa che la guardava e sorrideva tristemente  
“Mi dispiace tanto”


End file.
